O Presente Perfeito
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: O amor exige pouco pra fazer alguém feliz... Mas ele achou que muito seria ainda melhor...


Título: O Presente Perfeito  
Autora: Naty L. Potter  
Categoria: Pós livro 07 (As reliquias da morte), romance.  
Classificação: G  
Advertencias: Nenhuma  
Capítulos: One-shot.  
Completa: [X]Sim [ ]Não  
Sinopse: O amor exige pouco pra fazer alguém feliz... Mas ele achou que muito seria ainda melhor...  
N/A: Essa fic foi um presente de Amigo Secreto do dia doa namorados para Belzinha, minha grande amiga, cuja eu tive a sorte de tirar. Beijos Bel.

___-_

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Não saberia dizer exatamente há quanto tempo olhava fixamente para o relógio e ouvia o barulho extremamente irritante que este fazia. Tinha apenas uma noção de que era muito tempo.

Dia 10 de junho. Uma data nada especial para os ingleses, e provavelmente para nenhum outro cidadão. Realmente, não era o dia 10 que era importante, e sim o dia 12. Dia 12 de junho. Para os ingleses, também não havia nada de especial. Bem, pelo menos não para a maioria. Para os brasileiros, tanto trouxas quanto bruxos, o dia doze de junho é muito importante para os casais de namorados (ao menos para as mulheres). "O que isso tem a ver?", perguntaria qualquer amigo, "Se sua noiva é britânica?". O que tem a ver? Tem a ver que sua noiva era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que a maior estrela de quadribol do mundo, tendo já viajado para muitos países, e o que ela mais gostara (principalmente porque nessa viagem ele a acompanhara) fora o Brasil. Ela gostou tanto que ficou um mês a mais do que devia, e nas últimas férias insistiu para irem pra lá.

Na temporada de maio do ano anterior eles haviam ido para o país, e como eles alongaram a viagem (Por insistência dela), descobriram a importância do dia 12 de junho para os brasileiros. Como daquela vez eles não sabiam, apenas saíram para jantar fora e curtiram uma noite a sós, mas agora eles sabiam e ela se apaixonou tanto por lá, que no dia de são Valentin (14 de fevereiro) nem se importou. Queria mesmo era comemorar o dia dos namorados do Brasil. 12 de junho ou, mais especificamente, dali a dois dias.

No inicio ele achou a idéia ótima. Mais tempo para pensar no presente, um presente diferente, que ela amasse. Afinal, eles haviam noivado. Nas férias no Brasil, ele a pediu em casamento e tinha certeza que jamais esqueceria o brilho dos olhos dela ao ser pedida em casamento naquela praia maravilhosa, conhecida por Fernando de Noronha. Bem, não se arrependera de tê-la pedido, mas com certeza agora se sentia obrigado a impressioná-la. E como no dia dos namorados de lá, ela quis apenas um encontro mais romântico, ele achou que teria bastante tempo para planejar um presente melhor.

O mês de fevereiro acabou, e ele estava muito ocupado no serviço, então como havia tempo, deixou para pensar depois. Março veio, e março se foi. Ele havia se despreocupado tanto com o presente no mês anterior que isso passou batido no mês de março. Chegou abril. Abril era mês de temporada e ele se preocupara demais com a surpresa para a chegada dela que se esquecera do presente que tinha de planejar. Maio apareceu e junto com ele, um caso de seqüestro no ministério. Ele como auror, ou melhor, chefe dos aurores, tinha de cuidar do caso com prioridade. Mensagens subentendidas e enigmas complicados o afastaram de sua vida pessoal por um tempo. Quase não a via, como ele iria planejar o seu presente? Finalmente, com o esquadrão de aurores de Londres quase inteiro pensando, o caso foi resolvido e tudo voltou ao normal. Isso, é claro, no dia 31 de maio.

Passaram-se dez dias desde que recebera férias extras por trabalhar tanto no caso, e tudo o que tinha feito era se dedicar ao presente. Primeiro pensou em uma viagem ao próprio Brasil. Idéia ridícula, poderiam ir pra lá a qualquer época. Uma viagem pelo mundo? Bobagem. O que ela mais fazia era viajar, pra que isso de presente? Uma jóia ou uma roupa? Uma roupa é muito simples e uma jóia não era legal. Ela não era materialista. Um gato? Ela simplesmente amava gatos e animais. Ela iria adorar! Nah. Um gato ela já estava planejando comprar, pra que dar um de presente? Idéias assim, loucas, continuaram aparecendo em sua cabeça e nenhuma delas era boa o bastante (Isso quando não eram absurdas).

Continuava olhando para o relógio e estava tão perdido em pensamentos que levou um belo susto quando a mão dela subiu pela lateral de suas costas até chegar a sua barriga e o abraçar. Pode sentir o seu maravilhoso perfume floral e ouvir a sua doce voz, bem sonolenta, dizendo:

— Bom dia... — Um bocejo.

Ele sorriu contente e virou-se de frente pra ela.

— Bom dia. — E deu-lhe um delicado selinho nos lábios.

Ela sorriu singelamente e permaneceu de olhos fechados. O sono lhe batia tão fortemente que era notável que se não levantasse dormiria de novo em menos de um minuto.

— Estou com sono... — Murmurou com a voz pastosa.

— Sim, eu percebi. — Disse se contendo para não rir.

Ela se aproximou dele a se aninhou preguiçosamente em seus braços.

— Que horas são?

Ele teve de olhar no relógio novamente, porque apesar de estar olhando pra ele por muito tempo, não viu as horas em nenhum momento.

— Quase onze.

Ela se afastou abruptamente e disse:

— Onze? Onze horas? Já? — Levantou-se correndo e foi em direção ao banheiro.

— Sim. Por que esse estardalhaço?

— Você sabe que eu tenho que estar no campo às onze e meia, não sabe? — Sua voz saiu apressada por detrás da porta.

— Não tem não.

— Harry, você...

— Gi. Hoje é terça. Você só ia trabalhar segunda essa semana.

O barulho de correria parou totalmente dentro do banheiro. Em alguns instantes a porta se abria e Gina saia de lá com a cara mais aparvalhada que ele já vira. Ela tornou a se deitar na cama e a se aninhar por entre os braços dele e disse ainda meio chocada:

— Como eu esqueço que eu não vou trabalhar?

— Não tenho idéia. — Disse com um enorme sorriso. — Mas pelo menos assim você aproveita que vai ficar em casa e fica comigo.

Ela sorriu e se aproximou. Grudou seus lábios aos dele em um beijo feliz e foi correspondida. Ficaram ali por muito tempo até o sangue Weasley de Gina aflorar e a fome começar a incomodar.

— Melhor descermos então. Também estou com fome. — Na realidade Harry estava com muita fome. Devia estar acordado desde as nove.

— Então vamos — Disse Gina se levantando e pegando uma de suas roupas que ela havia deixado na casa de Harry.

Ele prontamente a seguiu e logo já estavam na cozinha preparando o café. A fome era tanta que prepararam apenas torradas. Não estavam dispostos a esperar muito para qualquer outra coisa ficar pronta.

Comeram em silêncio, coisa que finalmente fez com que Harry percebesse que Gina o olhava atentamente. Parecia ter algo em seu olhar, como se algo especial estivesse para acontecer... Bem, dessa vez ele se lembraria da data. Dali a dois dias ele tinha que estar com o presente pronto! Fosse qual fosse esse presente...

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Viraram-se simultaneamente para a porta. Harry se levantou e foi até lá abrir. Era Hermione.

— Olá Harry. A Gina está ai? – enquanto abraçava o moreno.

— Oi Mione — Disse correspondendo ao abraço da amiga. — Está sim, pode entrar.

Hermione sorriu e seguiu para dentro da casa, levando com ela uma enorme sacola que Harry acabara de notar.

— Oi Mione. — Disse Gina se levantando e dando um apertado abraço na amiga. — O que são essas coisas?

— Nhá, coisas... Para você ver.

Gina largou imediatamente a comida e foi até a sacola. Um enorme defeito dela, e de todos os outros Weasleys, era a curiosidade.

Assim que pôs a mão dentro da sacola, retirou de lá uma pilha com no mínimo dez revistas. Soltou um gritinho ao ver o que estava estampado na capa da primeira e sorriu para a amiga.

— Melhor começar a pensar não? — Disse Hermione contente pela amiga.

— Oh Claro! Venha, vamos para a sala de estar. — Gina disse colocando as revistas na sacola e puxando esta e Hermione pelo braço para uma sala lateral.

Harry estava parado no meio da cozinha olhando para aquilo meio confuso. Pôde notar que Gina saíra de lá porque não queria que Harry visse, mas... A curiosidade devia ser contagiosa.

Foi até a sala, pé ante pé, tomando cuidado para que as meninas não o ouvissem e olhou por entre uma brecha na porta.

As duas estavam ajoelhadas em frente a pequena mesa de centro e folheavam sorridentes a revista. Volta e meia uma dela apontava para uma página e falava:

— Olhe este que lindo!

— Por Morgana, esse é maravilhoso!

— Oh! Esse é perfeito.

A curiosidade quase o fazia entrar sem medo de ser notado e ver o que era, mas sabia que Gina não gostaria muito que ele fizesse isso.

Estava quase desistindo de ver quando, por sorte, ao colocarem uma das revistas e pegarem outra, a capa dessa ficou no meio da cabeça das duas e Harry viu. Um vestido. De noiva. Era uma revista de noiva. Harry encostou-se sorridente ao batente da porta e ficou a observar as meninas elogiando os vestidos. Sentia-se orgulhoso por Gina estar ansiosa para o casamento.

Eles ainda não haviam marcado a data, mas ficara meio que decidido que seria em dentro de três meses. É, estava na hora de ela ver o vestido. Resolveu deixar as duas ali antes que sua presença fosse notada e subiu as escadas. Pelo menos uma hora elas ainda ficariam lá vendo tudo o que Hermione trouxe dentro daquela sacola, então ele teria tempo de pensar. O que dar de presente a ela? Gina era incrível, ela merecia tudo o que fosse possível, mas... O que ela gostaria de receber? Ele poderia dar o mundo a ela e tudo o que ela lhe pediria seria um abraço. Suspirou. Realmente, não ia ser fácil.

Ficou em seu quarto quase mais uma hora pensando e nem idéias estúpidas ele conseguiu ter. Nada ia até sua cabeça.

Levou um baita susto quando ao abrir a porta do quarto para beber água bateu de frente com o rosto sorridente de Gina. Os olhos dela brilhavam e embrulhado em papel ela pode ver uma única revista. "Ela deve ter escolhido", pensou.

— Não sei o que Hermione te trouxe, — mentiu— mas com certeza vou agradecê-la. Você parece muito feliz.

— Você nem sabe o quanto! — Disse sapeca para logo a seguir lhe beijar.

Interrompeu o beijo com a mesma surpresa que iniciou e entrou no quarto.

Harry meio tonto ficou lá parado um tempo até voltar ao normal e descer. Lá estava Hermione sentada no sofá lendo o profeta diário.

— Eu pago por esse jornal. Poderia lhe cobrar sabia? — Disse Harry.

Hermione sorriu e respondeu.

— Não obrigada. Só estou vendo se não fiz mal em cancelar a assinatura. E na realidade... — Folheou mais um pouco antes de jogá-lo de lado. — Acho que fiz até bem demais.

Harry sorriu e foi à cozinha. Após beber água voltou à sala e Gina ainda não tinha descido. Sentou-se no sofá em frente à Hermione e viu-a sorrir.

— O que houve Harry?

— O quê? Não houve nada.

Hermione ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e Harry se sentiu desarmado. Por que mulheres tinham tanto tato pra isso?

— Estou com um problema... Não sei que presente dar a Gina.

Hermione olhou-o confusa.

— Presente de quê?

— Dia dos namorados. — Respondeu normalmente.

Ela o olhou como se fosse doido.

— Harry, o dia dos namorados já passou. Foi em fevereiro, como são todos os anos.

— Lembra quando eu e a Gi fomos ao Brasil porque ela ia jogar? — Hermione concordou — Lembra que ficamos a mais não é? Porque Gina amou o Brasil. Ficamos lá o mês de junho todinho, e ela descobriu que o dia dos namorados de lá é dia 12. Esse ano ela não quis presente em fevereiro. Ela disse que queria um presente no dia dos namorados brasileiro.

Hermione maneou a cabeça em um sinal de entendimento.

— Se eu entendi o que disse... É dia doze, certo? — Harry concordou. — E se bem me lembro... Estamos no dia 10, certo? Não era para o presente estar pronto?

Harry abaixou a cabeça, desolado.

— Eu esqueci...

Hermione girou os olhos em impaciência e murmurou um "Homens" que Harry fingiu não ouvir.

— Já teve alguma idéia?

— Sim... Uma pior que a outra.

Hermione ia falar algo quando ouviram os passos de Gina descendo a escada.

— Depois conversamos — Murmurou para Harry. — Tenho que ir. — Tornou a dizer a mesma coisa quando Gina chegou à sala. — Minha mãe quer ajuda para alguma coisa em casa.

— Ah. Que pena. — Disse Gina se aproximando da amiga. — Mas você volta mais tarde?

— Não vai dar... — Enrubesceu um pouco. — Eu e Rony vamos jantar fora.

Gina sorriu e abraçou a amiga.

— Obrigada Mione. Até mais.

— Até. Tchau Harry. — Disse abraçando o amigo. Esse a respondeu para logo em seguida ela sair e aparatar.

— Hum... — Disse Gina praticamente se jogando no sofá. —O que faremos hoje?

— Não sei. — Disse Harry se levantando e sentando no mesmo sofá que ela. — Alguma sugestão?

— Que tal irmos lá na 'Toca. Mamãe reclama todo santo dia que quase não te vê.

Harry sorriu para o jeito da Sra. Weasley. Nunca ia mudar.

— Perfeito. Vamos sim.

~*~ Na 'Toca ~*~

— Harry querido! — A senhora Weasley falou carinhosamente prendendo harry em um abraço apertado. — Como você está? Faz tanto tempo que não o vejo!

— Tudo bem Senhora Weasley. — Disse meio sufocado pelo abraço. — O trabalho estava um pouco movimentado.

— Mas tudo bem?

— Sim. Agora sim.

Ela sorriu daquele jeito materno que só Molly Weasley tinha e abraçou a filha.

— Olá querida.

— Olá mamãe.

— Onde você encontrou o Harry, Gininha? — Disse Jorge em tom debochado. Ainda não engolia a estória de "Vou dormir na casa da Mione".

— Eu e a Mione fomos a casa de Harry porque ela queria falar com ele. Mas a mãe ligou naquele aparelho estranho... Celalu, celurla, é...

— Celular. — Ajudou Harry convicto (a desculpa tinha sido ensaiada, obviamente).

— Isso! E pediu pra ela ir ajudá-la em alguma coisa. Não sei direito o que. Só não fui junto porque, como deve bem saber, ela e Rony sairão hoje à noite.

Rony que estava descendo as escadas para ver os recém chegados apareceu com a face rubra.

— O que tenho eu? — Perguntou abraçando o amigo e a irmã.

— Nada. Você vai sair hoje maninho?

Novamente sua face enrubesceu, ainda se sentia constrangido em falar da Mione para outros.

— Sim. Eu e Hermione vamos jantar fora hoje.

Jorge fechou a cara ao ver que a história batia e nem notou quando a Senhora Weasley suspirou penosamente para Gina que concordou com o olhar. Harry viu e ficou mais tranqüilo. Pelo menos a Senhora Weasley não reprimia nada do que eles fizessem e nem achava legal os outros o fazerem. Sogra ideal, sem dúvidas.

— Bem — Disse Jorge conformado mudando de assunto. — Eu recebi um convite do Lino. Ele comprou uma casa no campo, e quer ficar lá por uns dias, mas não quer ir sozinho, o que acham?

— Quantos dias? — perguntou Gina.

— Uns cinco.

Ela olhou para Harry esperando o que ele diria. Certamente pensava que ele havia esquecido.

— Er... Não dá. Eu e Gina temos... Um compromisso quinta. — Que compromisso era esse ele deixaria pra depois.

Gina sorriu satisfeita e Jorge suspirou resignado.

— Rony? — Perguntou esperançoso.

— É. Acho que dá. Vou falar com a Mione.

Jorge não gostou de ser o único sem ninguém, mas pelo menos arranjara companhia.

~*~ Mais tarde ~*~

Harry desde que voltara pra casa após a ida a 'Toca estava largado no sofá. Tinham um compromisso quinta. Bem, ainda não tinham, mas se Harry dava valor a Gina era melhor arrumar.

Ele não se esquecera. Fazia mais de uma semana que dormia pensando naquilo, mas simplesmente nada aparecia na sua cabeça. Idéia nenhuma se materializava. Aquilo era pouco. O outro era muito exagero. Aquela outra idéia era besteira. O que fazer?

Virou-se de lado no sofá ao sentir suas costas começarem a doer devido a sua posição quando seus olhos bateram em algo caído no chão. Um retalho. Um pedaço de renda branca caído no tapete.

Levantou-se abruptamente.

"Pelas meias de inverno de Mérlim! Aquela era a idéia mais doida que ele tivera. Mas... Era... Era... Perfeita!"

"Mas... Daria muito trabalho. Ele tinha apenas dois dias, seria impossível."

"No entanto... Se ele pedisse a ajuda de todos com certeza daria certo. Muito esforço e correria, claro, mas daria certo!"

"Só que... Quem garante que todos ajudariam? Não que fossem do tipo que recusam favores, mas poderiam achar que ele estava ficando doido. Na realidade ele estava mesmo."

"Se bem que do jeito que são, é capaz de no inicio acharem isso e depois concordarem..."

"Apesar de que..."

Não! Chega de "porém's", fora a melhor idéia que tivera, sabia que ela iria amar mais do que qualquer coisa e nada o atrapalharia a fazê-la.

~*~ Minutos depois – Casa da Hermione ~*~

Fazia mais de vinte minutos que ele batia insistente na porta da casa de Hermione e nada. Bateu por mais alguns instantes e quando estava se virando pra ir embora viu um carro parando na garagem. Dele desceram Philip e Elizabeth Granger que sorriram ao divisá-lo e o cumprimentaram.

— Como vai meu rapaz? — Perguntou Philip Granger dando um tapinha em suas costas.

— Bem Sr. Granger, obrigada. Eu queria falar com a Hermione, ela está?

— Infelizmente não querido, ela saiu com Ronald. — Disse Elizabeth com a voz doce enquanto abria a porta.

Harry bateu na própria testa e praguejou baixinho. Hermione lhe disse isso de manhã e Rony também. Inacreditável que tinha esquecido.

Trocou mais algumas palavras com os pais de Hermione e foi para casa.

~*~ Em casa ~*~

Entrou em casa e a sensação lhe voltou. Incrível como isso agora acontecia toda vez. Era cada vez mais e mais estranho chegar em casa sem ter Gina por lá. Fazia um certo tempo que Gina passara a dormir lá quase a semana toda. Dizia para os pais e irmãos que ficaria ou na casa de Hermione ou no hotel do Harpias de Holyhead, o time em que jogava, e como os irmãos não podiam provar o contrário (Os pais não se intrometiam) ela ficava lá tranquilamente.

Era estranho, mas ele realmente se acostumara a tê-la por lá. Por vezes ele nem se lembrava que a casa era dele e não de ambos. Era incrível como a casa passara a ter a cara dela, o cheiro dela.

Balançou a cabeça e por um momento se permitiu sorrir. Se tudo o que planejara desse certo, aquela estranheza passaria rapidamente.

~*~ 11 de junho - Oito da manhã ~*~

Harry mal pregara os olhos de noite planejando tudo o que tinha de ser feito e com quem falaria primeiro. Levantou-se as sete, tomou banho, preparou e comeu rapidamente um desjejum e antes de sair de casa subiu até o seu próprio quarto e revirou todas as partes do guarda-roupa que pertenciam a Gina até achar o que precisava. "Isso!" pensou feliz ao encontrar e mais que rapidamente saiu de casa.

Já eram oito horas da manhã quando ele estava na porta da casa de Hermione sendo recepcionado por Elizabeth.

— Bom dia Harry. Vejo que o que queria com Hermione era importante. Veio cedo hoje.

— Sim. Muito importante Senhora Granger, a senhora nem imagina.

Elizabeth nem teve tempo de responder, pois a voz de Hermione soou logo ao fundo:

— Harry! O que faz aqui tão cedo? — Estava terminando de descer as escadas e logo veio ao seu encontro em um abraço.

— Bom dia Mione. Estava dormindo?

— Não. Mas então? O que faz aqui?

— Quer comer alguma coisa Harry? — Perguntou educadamente a Senhora Granger. Harry negou com a cabeça e Hermione fez um sinal para que ela os deixasse a sós por um momento.

Hermione sentou-se no sofá e assim que Harry também o fez ela o olhou com uma cara inquisidora.

Harry abriu um enorme sorriso e disse empolgado:

— Achei Mione! Achei o presente perfeito, perfeito mesmo. Acho que foi a melhor idéia que alguém já teve. Vai dar muito trabalho, muito mesmo e não conseguirei sozinho. Preciso da sua ajuda e de toda a sua família, mas acho que vou conseguir se todos ajudarem mesmo. Acho não, sei! É genial Hermione, Gina vai amar!

Harry continuaria a falar se Hermione não o tivesse interrompido.

— Mas afinal, que idéia tão genial foi essa?

— Simples. — Ele lhe respondeu, antes de começar a lhe contar sobre o que havia pensado.

Por um momento ele pode observar o queixo da mesma ir descendo, parte por parte, até não dar mais, e depois de retomar a consciência a ouviu dizer:

— Harry! Você tem certeza? — Ele confirmou. — Você realmente quer isso? — "Mais do que tudo" Harry disse. — Você vai realmente se empenhar? — "Em absoluto!" Disse direto. — Pois então. — Hermione abriu um largo sorriso e disse se levantando. — Teremos um longo trabalho pela frente. Espere aqui, vou pegar minha bolsa e já volto. Ah, a propósito, estou orgulhosa de você Harry.

Este sorriu e a esperou descer.

~*~ A 'Toca – Oito e meia da manhã ~*~

— Harry! Hermione! Que ótimo vê-los! — Disse a Sra. Weasley toda sorrisos ao vê-los. — O que fazem aqui a essa hora? Se procuram Rony e Gina estão dormindo.

— Na realidade Sra. Weasley, precisamos do Rony sim. Mas a Gina, é ótimo que esteja dormindo. — Disse harry. — Aliás, precisamos de todos.

A Senhora Weasley largou tudo o que estava fazendo e virou-se pra eles astuta.

— O que estão armando?

Harry sorriu e contou tudo a ela. Ao final do relato os olhos dela brilhavam de emoção e ela já estava sentada em uma cadeira. A mão no coração e finalmente uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho.

— Oh Harry! Isso é tão lindo! Claro que ajudo, farei tudo o que for possível e também o impossível. Manterei Gina ocupada o dia inteiro se você quiser também.

— Não precisa. Já tenho um plano pra isso, mas preciso que faça outra coisa, se for possível.

— É só dizer querido. — Os olhos dela demonstravam um carinho e uma admiração imensos.

— Avise a todos. Preciso de muitas pessoas, afinal, temos menos de um dia. — Ela concordou com a cabeça. — E cuide dos detalhes sobre...

~*~ Harpias de Holyhead – Sede ~*~

— Senhor Potter, o senhor está me pedindo o que eu acho que está?

— Sim, a senhorita me ouviu muito bem. Quero... Preciso que você convoque Gina para uma reunião urgente e depois um treino, algo do tipo, que a deixe ocupada o dia todo, ou então quase todo.

Ela olhou-o desconfiada.

— Posso perguntar qual o motivo?

Ele sorriu alegre e lhe disse seus planos.

Ela sorriu largamente e em instantes Harry saia de lá com a voz da capitã do time em sua cabeça: "Ela estará ocupada o dia inteiro, pode contar com isso!".

Tudo fluía perfeitamente bem.

~*~ Madame Malkin – Roupas para todas as ocasiões ~*~

Harry aparatou no beco diagonal, em frente à loja de roupas de Madame Malkin para ver o progresso da tarefa de Hermione e quando entrou pode ver Hermione com uma revista na mão e Madame Malkin a sua frente dizendo:

— Já lhe disse Srta. Granger, é IM-POS-SI-VEL fazer esse vestido em um dia! Menos de um dia, aliás!

Hermione já se preparara para suplicar quando Harry entrou e olhou para a Senhora a frente com a sua cara de mais abandono.

— Por favor, Madame Malkin, preciso disso pra amanhã! Pago em dobro ou triplo se necessário para compensar o seu trabalho, mas, por favor, me diga que este vestido estará pronto amanhã à tarde!

Ela o olhou aturdida e seu olhar foi para Hermione que também fazia uma cara desesperada.

— Eu... Eu... Eu verei o que posso fazer. Está muito perto!

— Madame, contrate uma ajudante, ou duas, ou três se necessário. Dinheiro não é problema, mas eu preciso disso para amanhã! — Harry enfatizou bem a palavra amanhã para ver se conseguia.

Ela soltou um sonoro suspiro e pegou a revista das mãos de Hermione. Olhou bem o modelo pedido e analisou tudo.

— Creio que posso fazer sozinha. Ficarei a noite acordada e atrasarei uma peça ou outra, mas... — olhou para os dois a sua frente — Sei que não gosta de mérito por isso Sr. Potter, mas você é a pessoa que merece mais privilégio aqui. Amanhã, cinco horas da tarde, esse vestido estará pronto! — E sorriu-lhes confiante.

Harry e Hermione sorriram aliviados e gratos e mais que rapidamente saíram da loja. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles surgiu uma enorme placa na fachada: "Essa loja só abrirá no dia doze de junho, após as seis da tarde".

~*~ Londres trouxa – Centro ~*~

— Meu filho, sinto em dizer que não será possível. Como quer que eu arranje um horário pra você amanhã? Tudo o que eu tenho marcado aqui está agendado há meses, é terminantemente impossível.

Já era a quinta pessoa que lhes dizia isto quando Hermione disse a Harry.

— Harry, esse "detalhe" nós não vamos conseguir. Temos que fazer outra coisa, porque agora será impossível, como bem disseram, todos os...

— É Mione, eu notei. — Disse cansado sentado na escada do local. — O que acha da praia?

Hermione fez uma cara meio torta.

— Será que ela não gostaria?

— Ela adoraria Harry, mas acho que tem algo mais fácil que ela gostaria mais.

— O quê?

— A 'Toca.

~*~ A 'Toca – Três da tarde ~*~

Resolver o problema com a roupa e tentar resolver o outro problema, levou muitas horas de seu dia e de sua energia. Ao entrar na 'Toca tudo o que teve consciência de sentir foi o cheiro delicioso da comida de Molly Weasley que acabara de ser posta na mesa. Agora que o relógio também possuía um ponteiro com o seu nome ficava mais fácil.

Sentou-se a mesa com uma agilidade incrível, assim como, surpreendentemente, Hermione. Sem nem olhar para os ruivos em pé, bem perto de si, atacaram os pratos. Estavam mortos de fome e nem a preocupação de Harry de que os irmãos talvez fizessem um estardalhaço o fez parar de comer.

Após um segundo prato de comida, ao qual este, foi recusado por Hermione, Harry olhou para eles. Rony e Jorge que ele sabia estarem na casa, e também Percy, Carlinhos e Gui, aos quais provavelmente a Sra. Weasley chamou o olhavam com uma cara de...

Felicidade?

Era impressão ou aquilo no rosto deles era realmente um sorriso?

— É Harry... Por incrível que pareça, hoje ajudaremos em tudo e não diremos nada.

Harry pode notar a entonação usada para o "hoje", mas ficou mais tranqüilo; depois de amanhã eles podiam falar o que quisessem.

— Obrigado. — Disse simplesmente.

Eles, todos os cinco, se limitaram apenas a sorrir. Bem, mais uma coisa estava dando certo.

~*~ Jardim da 'Toca – Quatro da tarde ~*~

— Acho que deve ser lilás e branco. — Disse Hermione convicta enquanto se deixava vencer pelo cansaço e sentava no chão juntamente com todos os outros.

— Lilás? — Exclamou Jorge com a cara torta em uma clara demonstração de discórdia.

— Sim, lilás! Tem que ser uma cor que ela goste!

— Mas... Lilás? — Jorge perguntou com a mesma expressão de antes.

— Concordo com Hermione. — Harry falou pela primeira vez daquela última meia hora. — É a cor perfeita.

Jorge suspirou, mas concordaram. Imediatamente todos se levantaram e pegaram suas varinhas. Iria dar muito trabalho.

~*~ Jardim da 'Toca – Seis da tarde ~*~

Estavam todos. Harry, Hermione, e todos os Weasleys, admirando. Estava... Linda! Uma verdadeira obra de arte, nem parecia que tinha sido feita em tão pouco tempo e sem nenhum planejamento.

Harry virou-se para todos e sorrindo, agradeceu:

— Obrigada mesmo pessoal. Agora, é esperar o dia de amanhã, para finalizar tudo.

Ele estava nervoso, e obviamente transpareceu isso na sua fala, pois todos sorriram compreensivos e se juntaram em um verdadeiro abraço esmagador Weasley.

Após um tempo eles saíram cada um para um pedaço de Londres falar com os amigos de todos sobre aquilo.

~*~ Casa do Harry – Sete da noite ~*~

Ele estava jogado no sofá com um sorriso bobo no rosto quando a porta da casa se abriu de supetão e por ela passou uma Gina simplesmente furiosa.

— Ela tinha me dado folga!

Ele se levantou e tentando ao máximo disfarçar a felicidade perguntou:

— O que houve Gi? Não tive noticias suas o dia todo. — "Cara-de-pau", pensou.

— Acredita que a Bel me convocou para uma reunião? E para um treino? — Falou incrédula.

— Jura? — Mérlim, como era cínico. — Que pena Gi, fiquei o dia sozinho. — E fez cara de cachorro abandonado.

Ela finalmente sorriu e deixando a sua enorme bolsa na mesa de centro aproximou-se do sofá e deitou-se ao lado dele.

— Oh, coitadinho de você. Não sabe nem se cuidar sozinho.

Ele abriu um sorriso maroto e puxou para mais perto. Os lábios se juntaram como se tivessem vida própria. Incrível como ficar 24 horas sem vê-la tinha como reação uma saudade subumana, como se fizesse meses que não a via, não a beijava.

Ele sabia que só havia um jeito de matar aquela saudade, e ela parecia também saber...

~*~ Dia 12 de junho – Nove da manhã ~*~

— Ei... Gi... Acorda...

Harry passava delicadamente uma rosa por sobre o rosto de Gina enquanto tentava a acordar de uma maneira delicada.

— Hum... — Perguntou ela praticamente dormindo.

— Hora de levantar...

— Hum... — E virou-se para o outro lado.

— Gi, é sério, você precisa levantar.

Ela suspirou resignada e virando-se de volta, ainda de olhos fechados, perguntou:

— Por quê? Não vou trabalhar hoje.

— Hermione disse que precisava falar com você hoje bem cedo. É melhor ir ver o que ela quer.

— Diz pra ela que eu 'tô ocupada...

— Gi, você tem que ir.

Ela abriu os olhos suspeita e perguntou:

— Você quer se livrar de mim?

Ele se sentiu encurralado por um momento, mas logo respondeu:

— Pelo contrário. Quero que vá logo porque quanto mais cedo sair, mais cedo volta.

Ela o encarou perspicaz por alguns minutos, porém pareceu aceitar a idéia. Levantou-se, deu-lhe um breve selinho e foi ao banheiro.

"Ótimo!", pensou Harry, "Assim que ela sair irei a 'Toca ver como estão as coisas.".

~*~ A 'Toca – Nove e meia da manhã ~*~

— Harry, querido! Veio cedo! Pra onde mandou a Gina? — perguntou a Senhora Weasley enquanto o apertava em um abraço.

— Para a casa da Mione. Cinco horas eu vou pegar o vestido na Madame Malkin e a senhora o leva pra lá, para ajudá-la a se arrumar.

— Está bem querido. Mas como sabe que Gina ficará lá até as cinco?

— Hermione inventou alguma história para contar a Gina e pedir a ajuda dela em algo.

— Ah sim... Confio em Hermione.

— Eu também Senhora Weasley. — E sorriu. — Mas bem, como andam as coisas.

— Os salgados já estão em andamento, logo começarei com os doces e o...

— Está bem Senhora Weasley. Também confio na senhora.

Ela sorriu emocionada e voltou para suas tarefas.

~*~ Madame Malkin – Cinco horas da tarde ~*~

Harry entrou sorridente na elegante loja de roupas e seguiu para os fundos da loja onde provavelmente ela estaria.

— Madame Malkin?

A senhora saiu de trás de uma loja com uma cara derrotada e começou a falar em tom de súplica:

— Senhor Potter, eu sinto muito, sinto mesmo, mas o vestido demorará mais uma meia hora ainda.

— Desculpe? — Perguntou Harry certo de que não tinha escutado direito.

— Eu... Não consegui terminar Senhor Potter.

Ele passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos e parou para pensar por um momento.

— Em meia hora você me garante que ele estará pronto? Perfeito para ser usado?

Ela assentiu rapidamente, parecia envergonhada de não ter cumprido a promessa.

— Certo, esperarei aqui.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas imediatamente pegou o vestido quase pronto e começou a bordar a barra. Era tudo o que faltava.

Enquanto observava o trabalho da mulher ele se esforçou para falar com Hermione pela mente. Estava trabalhando nisso a um tempo e esperava conseguir.

~*~ A 'Toca – Cinco e quarenta da tarde ~*~

— Harry, onde estava? Já são quase seis horas!

— Mm. Malkin teve um problema e atrasou um pouco o vestido. Mas aqui está, leve pra lá e a ajude a se arrumar. Já está quase na hora.

— Está bem. E você se arrume também, já estão quase todos lá.

Ele assentiu.

~*~ Jardim da 'Toca – Seis e vinte da tarde ~*~

Harry estava na frente de uma das duas enormes tendas que ele e os Weasleys haviam montado ali no dia anterior e andava de um lado para o outro nervoso. Onde ela estava?

Mal esse pensamento cruzou a sua cabeça, apareceram cinco pessoas a sua frente, a uns seis metros de distancia. Conseguiu ver, uma delas era Hermione, linda em um vestido rosa. A outra era a Senhora Weasley em um traje azul, dois era os pais de Hermione, e por fim, ela. Lá estava Gina, linda, perfeita, com uma venda nos olhos. Pôde vê-la se virar para a mãe e perguntar algo, mas essa nada disse, apenas pôs a mão em seu ombro.

Hermione e os pais se afastaram delas e se aproximaram de Harry. Hermione lhe mandou um olhar de confiança antes de entrar, junto de seus pais, na tenda.

A Senhora Weasley trouxe a filha para mais perto e entregou-a para Artur, que acabara de aparecer, e aproximou-se de Harry.

Harry sorriu para o Senhor Weasley que correspondeu e então olhou para Gina. Ela virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro provavelmente muito curiosa e passava a mão pelo vestido como se não soubesse o que estava vestindo. Bem, ela realmente não sabia; a Sra. Weasley e Hermione tinham concordado em não deixá-la ver o que usar, colocando, assim, uma venda em seus olhos, que ainda não a tinham permitido tirar. Voltou a prestar atenção no "resto" e logo pôde ouvir uma música lenta tocando dentro da tenda. Deu o braço para a Senhora Weasley e entrou, deixando uma espantada Gina para trás.

Lá estavam todos. Família, amigos, conhecidos. Foi até o belíssimo altar montado ao fim da tenda, onde acabava o tapete vermelho, e esperou. Esperou nervoso, ansioso. Ela o amava e ele correspondia com muita força. Ela queria casar, ele também. Tudo daria certo!

Uma outra música começou a tocar. Era a música. A marcha nupcial. Esperou por alguns minutos quando ela passou pela entrada da tenda junto ao seu pai. Os olhos brilhavam entre emoção, felicidade, surpresa. Ele podia ver o olhar dela sobre si, sobre si e mais ninguém. Ele também olhava apenas pra ela. Apesar de notavelmente surpresa ela parecia... Incrivelmente feliz!

Mais alguns passos e ela estava lá, no altar. Parou ao lado dele, que abraçou Artur e depois se encararam. Ela tinha um sorriso angelical nos lábios. Quase divino de tanta pureza e alegria que tinha ali. Ele não devia estar muito diferente.

Ambos olharam para o Padre e sorriram durante todo o decorrer da cerimônia. Harry volta e meia se pegava olhando pra ela. Linda, maravilhosa, perfeita! A surpresa estampada em cada mínimo pedaço de seu corpo... Mas ele se sentia orgulhoso. Não era uma surpresa ruim. Ela estava feliz. Feliz como ele nunca a tinha visto. A sensação de saber que ele causava todas essas emoções nela o deixou maravilhado. Tudo o que ele queria para ser feliz era fazê-la feliz e ela estava.

Trocaram alianças, com as mãos de ambos tremendo, e se beijaram. O mundo ficou suspenso por alguns instantes. Talvez o padre e até os convidados os olhassem com repreensão. Talvez não, mas não sabiam. Mil sensações ultrapassavam o corpo dele e pela maneira como o beijo era correspondido pelo dela também. Aquele estava sendo o melhor dia da vida dele, e ele faria com que fosse o dela também.

Quando eles se separaram (Com muito custo) era como se estivessem mais felizes do que antes. Todos aplaudiram e então eles foram para fora da tenda sendo seguidos com a tradicional chuva de arroz.

Ao chegarem do lado de fora, seguiram para a outra tenda que havia ali, mas tudo sendo guiados pela Senhora Weasley, porque nenhum dos dois tinha consciência de nada em volta que não fosse o companheiro. Não sabiam como estavam pondo um pé na frente do outro se não estavam conseguindo prestar atenção no caminho. Os olhares grudados, assim como o sorriso em seus lábios que não sumiam.

Naquela tenda havia várias mesas de quatro lugares espalhadas e uma pista de dança no meio. Os noivos se dirigiram pra lá, sem parar um minuto de sorrir, e quando todos já estavam lá, uma música lenta iniciou. A valsa.

Deslizaram juntos em um ritmo calmo, delicado, e nem um por um segundo desviram o olhar um do outro. Era como se uma comunicação além da compreensão de qualquer ser se estabilizasse ali. Com um mero olhar, ou um simples sorriso, Harry "lia" coisas sobre Gina que talvez com palavras ela não conseguisse expressar. Ele aproximou-se mais de Gina e disse em um murmúrio:

— Feliz dia dos namorados...

Ela encostou a testa na dele e fechou os olhos por um instante.

— Feliz dia dos namorados pra você também...

Ele sorriu e perguntou, curtindo a maravilhosa sensação do corpo dela grudado ao seu:

— O que achou do presente?

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou profundamente, deixando clara uma muda resposta pelo olhar, porém, depois, verbalizou:

— Foi o melhor presente que alguém já teve a sorte de receber alguma vez na vida. Você não tem idéia da felicidade que estou sentindo.

— Tenho sim.

Ela sorriu e disse, por fim:

— Foi o presente perfeito Harry...

— Para a pessoa perfeita. — Concluiu ele antes de beijá-la.

Nenhum dos dois pôde ouvir as palmas que ecoaram em volta quando o beijo ocorreu. Nenhum deles foi capaz de se lembrar de que talvez, em algum universo paralelo, houvesse mais alguém em volta, que os presenciasse. Nenhum deles pôde perceber quando outras pessoas se juntavam a eles na pista de dança. Aquele momento era deles, única e exclusivamente de um para o outro. A noite era deles, a festa deles, a vida era deles... E a felicidade? A felicidade sem dúvida pairava naquele casal.


End file.
